1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of headrests and particularly to a child's headrest to fit onto car seat/baby seat/stroller or any other baby gear to provide stability from undesired side to side and forward movement of a child's head.
2. Prior Art
Most headrest include thick cushioning and fit around the chin, neck or/and head which makes child to feel uncomfortable, suffocated and tied up. Most of these headrests rests on child's shoulder and allow forward motion. Also the headrest those rests on child's shoulder are provided with the fastening system that irritates child's neck and back. While the headrest does provide comfort and support, they still allow possible unwanted movement. In particular, for children in car seats and baby seats, the undesired side to side and forward motion can put strain on the child's still-developing neck, shoulders and back. Backward motion is generally prevented by the rear of the seat. But the remaining unwanted motion like forward motion is not prevented by current headrests. Advantages and novelty of the Mother's Hand headrest is that it does not wrap around the neck and head so that baby will not feel uncomfortable, suffocated and tied up. The headrest gives sufficient space on both the sides of the head but do prevent side to side movement of the head. The forward motion of the head is controlled by the center part of the headrest where chin of the baby rests. Headrest do provide actual/real mother's hand comfort and support for baby in baby seat/car seat and stop forward and side to side motion.
The main idea of the headrest derived from the natural human habit of giving rest/support to the head with both hands (while resting and sleeping in sitting position) by keeping their joined hands under the chin and around the cheeks and temple (making wide U shape). In this position the temples and cheeks rest on fingers and palm of the hands and the chin rests in the center middle/center joint of the two hands. Elbows of the hand resting on the thighs or on any object to give head stability to rest, sleep/nap. In this invention elbows support is replaced by the headrest's fastening system to connect to seat
Marbutt, sherri in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,526 (2001) shows a headrest consist of substantially planar base pad having side cushions are adapted to be in open position and a closed position, generally a U-shaped when the apparatus is in a closed state, may not be effective because as the side cushions are attached to the base pad, it may not provide the stiff support during forward motion. The installation of the headrest mentioned by, Marbutt, sherri in U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,526 (2001), do not look comfortable and easy as you have to disturb the child's sleep in order to install the base of the headrest and if we keep the headrest in the seat when the child is in non sleeping state, the side cushions of the headrest may be uncomfortable to child.
Advantage of the Mother's hand headrest is that it is very portable, easy to install on any car seat or baby seat. The headrest can be installed easily and quickly without disturbing the child's sleep, providing the real mother's hand comfort.
In conclusion, insofar as we are aware no sleeping headrest formerly developed that provide the comfort and support to head without the defect of undesired (forward and side to side) motion of the head, easy to install and it does not need to wrap around the neck or head.